dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Freeza
is an exceedingly cruel mutant member of an extraterrestrial species. The son of Cold the Great King, Freeza is the emperor of a military organization known as the Freeza Army. His reign extended to most of the North Galaxies and was also implied to extend beyond them to much of the seventh universe. Freeza was famously antagonistic of the Saiyan race due to his fear of their Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God legends. With the authorization of the Hakaishin Beerus, he destroyed planet Vegeta and wiped out all but a handful of Saiyans. Decades later, this brought him into conflict with the Saiyan survivor, Son Gokū, who avenged his people by becoming a Super Saiyan and defeating Freeza on Namek. Freeza and his father were killed by Trunks, a Super Saiyan from the future, when they attempted to invade the Earth and get revenge on Gokū. Afterwards, he remained in Earth's Hell until his minion Sorbet revived him. But, despite being vastly stronger, he was once again bested by Gokū and killed. He was revived once more following the Tournament of Power as a gift from Beerus for assisting the seventh universe in achieving victory over Jiren. After the tournament, he rebuilt his army and continued his evil-doing unhindered. Appearance Freeza was a shapeshifting extraterrestrial. As a result, his appearance varied widely depending on which form he was using. Most of the time, however, he would remain in a suppressed form, known as his １ |Dai-Ichi Keitai}}Daizenshū 4, page 56 in order to control his overwhelming power. In this form, Freeza had a humanoid body, a large purple cranium, two horns protruding from his head, small red eyes, and a long, pink, purple-tipped tail. The skin on his hands, feet, and face were a light shade of violet, while the skin around his cranium, as well as the flesh making up his torso, lower arms, and lower legs were white. He also sported brown plating on the white portions of his arms and legs and a purple spot, similar to that of his head, in the center of his torso as well as on his shoulders. The skin on his upper arms and legs, in he meantime, was pink like his tail. On the sides of his head, he possessed two large openings which acted as his ears. He also sported two pink stripes down the side of his face and dark-colored lips. Freeza's base state was also unique in that it was the only form that he wore battle armor. In his case, the armor sported a purple breastplate and brown shoulder plates. Ironically, though he wore battle armor, whenever he fought seriously, he would remove the armor forcibly by shattering it with his energy. During his time on Namek, he wore a red Scouter over his right eye. However, after it broke during his battle against Vegeta, he was never seen wearing one again. Notes and references Notes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inhabitants of the 7th Universe Category:Subpages Category:Villains